


D R A W N

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Also Wade is good at driving cars lol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Give this a try tho, Happy Ending, He is Peter's boss and Peter is a waiter, I stuck at tagging omg, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mechanic Wade Wison, Orphans, Parenthood, Peter Parker is around 23, Peter has a little brother in this, Sex in exchange of benefits, Sort Of, This is set in L.A, Wade Wilson doesn't have social skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Peter is left to look out after his brother after their parents passed away.He was forced to grow up faster than planned and to tolerate his boss, circumstances and do things in order to survive.Until Wade moved into his building and Peter met him.Inspired by Drive, the Ryan Gosling movie.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went crazy with the pics lmao excuse me

* * *

* * *

He's seen Peter a few times ever since Wade moved into the old apartment complex. Peter could be the only neighbor that Wade sort of interacts with.

Peter is a very polite and quiet person. He always gives Wade a shut lip smile when they cross paths and Wade merely nods at him and smiles back slightly. They seem to have similar schedules.

Peter seems to be in a hurry most of the time, a little kid tags along with him every day and Wade was left to figure Peter was babysitting, but then he realized the kid was probably his son and Peter was just a young, _young_ single parent, judging by how similar they look.

Wade has heard the little kid running across the hallway outside Wade's apartment door and he has heard too Peter scolding him. Wade once kicked back a soccer ball at him in the garage parking lot the residents share and Peter thanked him before disappearing inside the building with three grocery bags in his arms and with the kid by his side, jumping up and down excitedly.

Other than that, he hasn't really interact or talk with his neighbor. 

They seem to be to busy with their own burdens to care to have a friendly talk. Not that Wade needs to befriend someone in this new place.

Perhaps it's just that Peter seems nice. 

. 

"Can you please watch him for two more hours?" 

_"Yo, I told you I could stay until nine sharp."_

"I'm begging you, Michelle, please." 

" _Dude, I seriously need to study for finals and I don't have my notes here_." 

"Please, please?" Peter said quietly, "I really need the extra shift and my boss is already upset that I didn't come on Monday." 

His friend sighed over the phone, " _You know I would, but I really need to study, Pete. I'm sorry._ " 

He leaned against the bathroom stall in defeat and banged his head on it softly, "I understand." 

" _I'm sorry, dude_." 

"It's okay. I'll talk to my boss. See you in twenty." 

He hung up the phone before Michelle could answer. Instead of staying to think too much, he splashed water on his face and left the employees' bathroom to go to his boss' office at the end of the hallway. 

He wiped his hands on his dress pants nervously. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his uniform shirt, he combed back his hair with wet fingers because he knows Beck likes how he looks like that. He looked at himself on his phone screen and tried to stop from his heart from beating to fast. 

How could it not beat fast? When Peter knew he would end up like _this_ whether he liked it or not. 

Like _this._ With his boss too close to him, with his hands touching Peter's sides even if Peter tries to step away and talk to him instead. Like this, like it is almost every three days or whenever Beck feels horny or excited to fuck around with Peter because he knows how bad Peter is at saying no or because he knows how much Peter needs the job; he wants to get on his nerves and make Peter angry sometimes. 

And, Beck has succeeded. 

"You know what to do." 

The man said that to Peter after he asked Beck to let him leave early and give him his paycheck sooner than planned. He then asked why he needed the money sooner and Peter said that he needed to pay for Benjamin's school supplies, it wasn't a lie. He wished it was a lie. Quentin smirked and looked up and down at him, dirty and unsettling. 

"You know what to do," He repeated. 

"Beck, please," Peter whispered and turned his head to the side when his boss cornered him on the wall and started kissing his neck, "The babysitter is waiting." 

"Come on," Beck ignored him, he moved his hand and irreverently gripped Peter's ass; he mumbled, "I know you want it." 

"I'm not in the mood," Peter made a weak effort to push him away. 

"You're never in the mood," Quentin said, still not looking at him. 

" _Beck_ ," Peter's mouth set into a tight line as he reached back and pushed away from the larger hands, "Stop." 

"You fucking want your next week's paycheck today?" Quentin pulled away with irritated eyes glaring at Peter. Peter looked down and crossed his arms, he didn't move for a second before he nodded, slowly. Quentin clicked his tongue. 

"You know what to do," Quentin smirked, "You know what I want." 

They stared at each other before Peter sighed and started unbuttoning his own pants and backing away to the old wood, Quentin followed him. 

"Just make it quick," He said quietly. 

"I know you like it like that," His boss chuckled against his mouth. He kissed Peter messy and slow, and Peter would almost forget that his boss wasn't an asshole and that he was actually hot, but his rough hold, insulting words, and demeanor made Peter remember who he was really fucking with. 

Peter kissed back, less excited and more effortless. He tasted whiskey and he hated it. He concentrated on letting his pants and underwear hanging in one ankle to spread his legs and help Quentin unbutton his own pants. 

Quentin just cared to pull out his dick and Peter was relieved. This will be quick and hopefully, he will arrive on time so Michelle could leave to study and Peter will make his brother dinner. 

"Spread your legs more," Quentin whispered, blue eyes run over Peter as he stepped back and got himself hard, "Spread em', go." 

The boy did, shifting on the desk and exposing himself. He felt a little cold, uncomfortable and worried, but he was thankful Quentin wasn't giving him shit about not being hard himself. Peter didn't feel like forcing himself to enjoy this. He did sort of enjoyed at the beginning when this started but not anymore. 

Quentin licked his lips, "Unbutton your shirt all the way down." 

Peter complied again. He watched Quentin jerking off to the sight of Peter sitting half-naked on his desk, he tried to touch Quentin to make this quicker but his hand was slapped away.

"Look at me," Peter did look at the depraved gaze before he looked down shortly after. " _Look at me_."

The boy rolled his eyes but obeyed. The blue in Quentin's eyes was almost gone and Peter's own were wide and very brown.

"Let me see those pretty eyes," Beck whispered. 

"Please hurry." 

Next thing, Quentin was getting closer and gripping one of Peter's legs as he held himself at the base and kissed Peter, carelessly wet. 

Peter moaned softly when he felt him against his rim, he frowned and reached down to feel, he pushed at Quentin's chest firmly, "Put on a condom."

"You ain't getting pregnant," Quentin snickered. 

"I'm serious," Peter looked up at him. 

After Quentin put on the condom quickly, they went back to making out and Peter only pulled away to spit on his fingers and lubricate himself, Quentin did the same, he spat on his hand and stroked his hardness. 

Peter took a deep breath but it got cut off when Quentin put it in. His face twisted and he leaned in to grip the strong arms and bit Quentin's shoulder. He gasped quietly and clenched unconsciously. 

"Relax." 

Peter did. 

And he tried to enjoy the rapid thrust making his body move, he tried to listen to their skin slapping together and how delicious it sounded, he tried to enjoy the slight pleasure that the dick inside him was giving him, he didn't argue when Quentin made him laid down on papers and pens, he just tried to not make any loud noises with his mouth, but sometimes it was impossible. 

He really did try to enjoy, but it was too rough, too dirty, too distant and what seems Peter could only think about was paying rent, his brother's soccer classes, and food. 

Peter stared at the yellow light on the ceiling as Beck fucked him and savored his neck. 

"For fuck's sake, Peter. Close your eyes, you're freaking me out." 

Peter did. It made him push out two unwanted tears. 

.

It was just getting dark outside when Wade encountered his neighbor once again, it's Friday and that means getting out of work early for Wade, he's watched and he couldn't help but notice that it was like that for Peter too, he's seen too his work uniform and nametag and how Peter is always fixing his hair. Or how Wade once saw him crying inside his car. 

Wade likes to observe and he's seen just the little details –somehow he finds Peter interesting. 

"Hold it!" 

Wade looked up, a little startled, before he stretched his arm quickly just when the elevator doors were closing, he held it open for Peter and the kid to enter smoothly. 

Wade leaned back against the elevator wall, just when he was looking away from Peter, he looked at Wade and smiled slightly. 

"Thank you." 

He nodded. Peter leaned back against the wall too and took the kid's backpack to carry it. 

"Fifth floor, right?" Wade pointed at the buttons and when Peter hummed, he pressed the floor where they both live. 

Wade saw movement from the corner of his eye, when he looked he saw the little kid in his dirty soccer uniform hugging Peter's waist tightly to rest the side of his face on Peter's belly. Peter hugged him back. 

The kid was looking up at Wade with sleepy eyes, he looked away but the kid was still staring at him. The silence was evidently awkward. Wade went cross-eyed on purpose and the kid let out a giggle. Wade smiled slightly and Peter turned to look at him. 

"Sorry." 

Peter just smiled at him, this time his teeth were uncovered. 

Wade raised his eyebrows and sighed, there was a floor left. He looked at his neighbor again and broke the silence again. 

"Uh, Peter, right?" 

The boy gave him a confused stare, "How'd you know?" 

Wade pointed at the name tag on his left pec. 

Peter looked down with a frown, when he saw what Wade was signaling, he threw his head and chuckled, "Right, sometimes I forget that's there." 

"I bet people now know your name without you knowing them," He shrugged. 

Peter smiled and nodded at him, "What's your name?" 

"Wade," He should probably stretch his hand out for Peter to shake. It was the polite thing to do, Wade is still learning. But, he couldn't do it. Peter was about to speak, but he couldn't either. 

The elevator dinged, the doors pulled apart and Wade let them step outside first.

He was just turning around when Peter looked over his shoulder, "Bye, Wade." 

The man gave him a small smile and raised an awkward hand. Peter chuckled and finally turned around. 

The kid kept clinging to Peter's waist as they walked. And, Wade wondered if it would be weird if he offered to help Peter because he felt bad when he saw him struggling with two backpacks, the kid, and a plastic bag with groceries. 

"Ben, come on." 

"I'm tired," The kid mumbled. 

"I know," Peter said softly. 

Wade decided to just turn around and leave to his apartment door at the end of the hallway when Peter seemed to have things under control, he managed to carry the little kid with all the things on his arms. The kid hugged Peter's shoulders and clung to him, he waved at Wade shortly and both Peter and Wade entered their apartments at the same time. 

_Peter._

There is something intriguing and attracting about Peter. 

Wade only knows Peter reminds him of the broken dream that is Los Angeles, of a purple dawn with orange stripes with melancholy raining in the sky, because Peter has the sad sea of brown eyes that make Wade drown. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both oblivious but at the same time so aware of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting on the first part:)

Wade was exhausted. His boss Nathan hooked him up in a low budget action movie that was being filmed in east L.A, they were missing a stunt double and he was more than recommended. He took the job because he needs that extra cash and the adrenaline of speed riding keeps him a little more alive. 

The sky was turning orange and his clock merely marked five o'clock. He went to the closest supermarket to his apartment to buy necessities with the new paycheck.

He would have just walk to his car and drive to his place located three blocks away, but he was left thrown back and surprised when he found his neighbor right there, outside the supermarket. Which, Wade is guessing it makes sense due this place is the closest grocery store in the area. 

And, apparently, Peter was coming from work too, his uniform was a telling. 

Peter was there, with Ben, in the almost empty parking lot and the hood of his car was popped open. Wade placed both groceries bag in one arm and approached them both. Ben was standing right next to Peter and he pulled at his sleeve when he saw Wade.

Peter stopped leaning over and looked back with a frown, but his expression relaxed when he saw Wade. 

Wade stopped at a thoughtful distance and nodded at him, "Car problems?"

"Yeah," Peter sighed and closed the hood carefully, "I think is the battery." 

Wade tilted his head before kneeling on the ground and taking a look at the concrete under Peter's car; he clicked his tongue and stood right back up, "Its leaking oil so it's probably something deeper than that." 

The boy sighed. 

Wade looked away for a moment, he then pointed at his car and shrugged, "You want a ride?"

He wondered if he did sound amicable enough. 

Peter looked at the kid who was now plastered to his side, he hugged his small shoulders and chuckled when Ben nodded at Peter, "He says yes," He grinned politely. 

Wade only returned the gesture and waited for Peter to get the brown paper bags from the back seat. 

. 

Wade ended helping with the grocery bags, even if Peter insisted, on the contrary, he gave up when Wade smiled at him. He said thanks too and held the little kid's hand as the walked towards the apartment. Wade noticed that Peter says thank you and apologizes a lot, he noticed he is quite reserved and shy. 

He thinks Peter's eyes and smile are pretty. Vibrant even, adoringly sweet. 

Peter let Ben entered the apartment first before he stepped in and Wade walked awkwardly after him, he saw Ben closing the door before he ran off to a dining table in the middle of the small apartment. 

It was nice and tidy, it was bigger than Wade's and the sun was welcomed in by rectangular windows. Wade forced himself to not look around, instead, he watched Peter picking up clothes and kicking toys away from the ground that Wade didn't even notice in the first place; he wanted to tell Peter that he shouldn't worry about nonsense like that.

But, he didn't, he still struggles to speak to Peter freely. 

"Where should I put these?" He raised one grocery bag.

"Uh, in the kitchen," The boy said distractedly, Wade followed him but he directed himself towards the kitchen when Peter entered a bedroom and said that he will be out in a sec.

Wade was still looking around curiously when his arms were finally free from weight. He noticed a few drawings in the fridge and colorful magnets, Peter and Ben's name were spelled there among other names that he didn't recognize.

"Hey." 

The man looked down and he raised his eyebrows in slight amusement when he saw the kid wearing a Halloween mask; he nodded, "Scary." 

Ben snickered. 

Wade reached inside his jacket, "Hey, you want a pen?"

What else could he gift a kid? He didn't have candy or toys, he only has a pen and a small blade inside the pocket of his jacket. Still, Ben nodded and reached out when Wade showed him an ordinary pen.

It was then that Peter entered the kitchen with a different shirt. Wade wondered why. It seemed clean before, Peter should see the stains and oil marks on Wade's white shirt. He always ends up like that after a full day in the garage. 

"Want a glass of water?"

"Okay," Wade said quietly. 

He watched Peter grabbing a glass and opening the water tab, before turning around and handing it to Wade with a small smile. They were close and Wade just noticed the uneven eyebrow and crooked nose. Peter still looks pretty.

"Thanks," Wade tipped the glass towards Peter and took a sip. He wasn't even thirsty but he didn't want to be rude and deny the gesture. 

The boy leaned against the sink and crossed his arms, "You just moved to L.A?"

Wade shook his head slightly, it probably passed unnoticed. He drank more water, "Nah, I've been here for a while." 

Peter smiled toothily, "You're just new here?"

Wade hummed. Peter nodded, he still was smiling. They stared at each other for a moment, it was weirdly not awkward. But, Peter must have noticed Wade looking behind him, where there was a single picture pasted to the wall.

Peter followed his gaze, then he pointed a thumb back, "That's our parents." 

_Oh._ Wade tilted his head and frowned a little, he shrugged, "Where are they?" 

The boy blinked and his smile disappeared gradually, "They've passed." 

Peter's eyes were still kind and content, he kept running his eyes over Wade's face and body. Wade tried to ignore that. It's probably nothing. 

"Oh," Wade thought out loud, he nodded and looked away from Peter and back at the picture.

Everything makes a little more sense now. 

Peter stretched his arms up and sighed; Wade was cautious and discreet when he glared at the tiny line of skin showing when Peter's shirt rode up. Apparently, he wasn't careful enough because Peter caught his gaze and pulled the fabric down. Wade drank more water and he embarrassedly looked away, he clenched his fist unconsciously.

The boy smiled up at him and started walking towards the dining table, "So, what do you do?" 

"I drive," Wade took a moment to follow Peter, "And, fix cars." 

"You drive?" Peter stood behind Ben to see what he was drawing, "Like a celebrity driver?" 

"No, like... the movies?" 

"Oh," Peter sounded surprised, he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and gently started squeezing the muscles. 

Wade walked towards the wide window and looked down at the view, he wished his apartment would have this view. Peter deserves a pretty view, Wade thought. 

Here he is, barely knowing Peter and he already is deciding what he thinks (how much) Peter deserves. 

"Like, you drive in car chases and stuff?" Peter asked over an impressed smile, he is swinging from side to side in an awkward manner. 

"Yeah," He nodded and kept walking. 

"Cool," Peter nodded too, he then frowned and chuckled, "Isn't that dangerous?" 

Wade came to a stop, just by the door, he leaned on the nearest wall and looked at Peter, he found him smiling, his eyes are shining and his cheeks are flushed. They stared at one another and Wade once again wondered. But, he let himself enjoy it. It lasted maybe five seconds before he was answering. 

"It's only part-time," He smiled, honest and content. He felt weird. He looked away, "Mostly I am at the garage." 

"Where?" 

"Sepulveda Boulevard," Wade's lips stretched the slightest bit. Just because they can and because Peter's face makes him smile. 

Peter nodded and looked away, at the window when they didn't have anything left to talk about. Wade kept looking at Peter, he can't stop. A shy grin invaded his face when Peter caught him, he sighed and started backing away. 

"I gotta go." 

"Okay," Peter said and walked towards him. 

"Thanks for the water," He left the glass on the small table beside the door. 

"Goodbye," Peter said, holding the door open after Wade unlocked it, " _Goodbye_ , Ben." He said sternly. 

"Bye!" The kid said loudly and Wade looked at him and then at Peter one last time before he started going his own way. 

Wade didn't know Peter stayed standing there for a minute, he didn't know he then sat down on the table and started drawing on a clean paper sheet absently, he didn't know Peter was still wearing that shy, polite smile that makes his face beam. He didn't know that. 

Peter didn't know Wade sat down on the edge of his small bed and rest his elbows on his knees because he couldn't stop thinking, and Peter didn't know he was in Wade's mind and he didn't know too that Wade seldom smiles and talks but he is doing that because of Peter.

They're both oblivious but at the same time so aware of each other. 

. 

Quentin is being more demanding and moody than usual, he keeps snapping at Peter and the other employees. Business in the restaurant is slow and Quentin keeps blaming at every little thing someone does because of the lack of clients. He made someone cry last night and Peter remembered how he used to get just as affected by Quentin's behavior. 

It still happens –but, it doesn't upset him as much as it used to, he's grown a little of a though skin over the year he's been working here, ever since he had to drop college and start having a full-time job to raise his brother after they parents left. He needs to work harder to prove the government that he is a responsible adult that can keep his brother's custody. Sometimes he feels like he doesn't do enough. 

If they take his brother away then Peter will be left with nothing. 

A waitress quit on Monday after Quentin yelled at her, Peter wished he could do the same, just leave this place and find a new job, something different, maybe he could try selling things or in a department store. 

But, he wouldn't, because he already has a special treatment here that comes with benefits because one day he was desperate, emotional and tired enough to sleep with his boss after a long night of talking and drinking. He had thought at some point that he liked Quentin. And, he hates to admit now that he doesn't quit because he is afraid of how Beck would react and Peter deeply knows that besides the bullshit Quentin gives him, he is can endure this. 

Quentin once told him that Peter wouldn't survive out there and that nobody would hire him and help him as Quentin did.

Maybe he is right and he hates him. Sometimes he hates Quentin. 

He hates him more when he yells at Peter and when he makes him feel stupid. He denigrates him and makes believe he will be stuck in this hole forever without progression. He grips Peter's arm a little too tight and sometimes he raises a hand when Peter talks back, he always puts it down after he sees Peter flinching. And, Peter hates how normal it seems. 

Peter forces himself to not be used to this. 

"Get out of my fucking sight," Quentin mumbled, sitting down in his chair. 

"I can't cover her, Beck. My schedule is already set–" 

"Leave, deal with that yourself." 

"I _won't_ cover here tomorrow, Quentin," Peter said firmly, though his voice faltered a bit. 

"Shut up. " 

"I promised my brother I would take him to–" 

Quentin slapped a hand on the desk loudly, it made Peter jump and step back, "I don't care about your brother. I'm short on staff and you _will_ cover as many shifts as I want."

That's what Peter gets for denying to suck Quentin's dick in the morning. He always gets a hard treatment after he rejects Quentin. He clenched his fist and breathed in slowly. Blue eyes pierced through Peter and he had to look down, he doesn't like the way Quentin's looking at him, with annoyance and disgust. 

"Beck, please," He whispered. 

Quentin leaned back on his chair and opened his arms, "You know what to do." 

Peter shook his head and crossed his arms, he looked up at again and found Quentin staring at him, "I don't want to right now." 

"Choose your benefits," Quentin smirked. He started unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper. 

"Fuck you," Peter sniffed, he quickly grabbed his backpack and left the room without a single glance to the man. 

. 

Stop. _No._

He wanted to let it slide but he couldn't. 

Peter ended up taking advantage that his brother was still at school, he wanted to punch the wall and yell at a pillow, impotence, and anger made him feel like drowning and he took an impulsive decision that at the moment didn't seem bad or wrong. 

He contacted his ex-boyfriend, he honestly wasn't thinking, he's done this before, calling Brad to get laid and distract himself from reality. Brad doesn't even love him anymore, he never did. Peter is over him and he only uses him to make Peter feel what he can't achieve himself. 

They barely speak when Brad entered the apartment, Peter was all over him, Brad carried him and pushed him to the wall; it felt nice to have hands on him groping him that weren't Quentin's. Peter kissed Brad harder when he thought about Quentin, he couldn't help but express his anger with careless touches and bites. 

Peter had two hours to pick up his brother, he didn't even let Brad go slow or be sweet like he was trying to be. Peter didn't feel like it. He just wanted to fuck and have an orgasm that would make his mind go blank for a small second. He was that desperate and willing. He didn't really care. 

They had sex in his room, with the curtains drawn shut. Brad gripped Peter's hips as he brought Peter back to him fastly, their skin slapped together and Peter gripped that sheets by the end of the bed as his body kept going back and forward. This is what he wanted. Brad would push Peter down till he was being squished to the mattress because the feeling of fucking this fast and dirty was just too euphoric. 

Peter's arms gave out at some point and he ended up with just his hips lifted and his legs threatened to slipped from the edge of the bed as Brad fucked into him experiencedly.

Peter would feel embarrassed but he was _forgetting._

His jaw was slack and he didn't think much about being too loud, which was encouraging Brad to work harder and make Peter feel good. 

He didn't know if it was real pleasure what he was feeling or just the adrenaline pumping through his veins of doing _this_ so abruptly. 

Still, he took. 

Peter almost felt high. 

He briefly thought about how would it be like if his neighbor Wade would have done this instead. 

He came with a strangled whine and laid on his stomach as he heard Brad getting dressed. He couldn't help but cry after he was left alone.

Sometimes the emptiness of guilt and shame felt like it was consuming him whole.

. 

Peter promised Benjamin that he would take to the planetary on Saturday, that's why he isn't going to work and he refused to cover the shift of the girl who quitted. At least, Quentin hasn't called him to yell why he hasn't arrived, he probably found a new waiter again.

Ben was excited and Peter does everything he can to keep him happy and hyper every day that passes. Their parents' death hit Ben harder and he hasn't been the same. _They_ haven't been the same. Peter wants to do everything he can to help his brother heal. He can't stand when he gets woken up by his brother sneaking into his bed, crying and mumbling he had a bad dreaming, it hurts too much to see his brother like that and Peter doesn't think he has mourned enough, just because he wants to appear strong to not affect his brother.

Ben looks up at Peter as his hero and salvation. He always has. Peter can't allow himself to let Ben down. 

But, then his car bailed on them again. Just when they were halfway to the planetarium. He sat there, holding the wheel in listening to the CD that he put in earlier. He hasn't spent too much time with Ben because he has been working continually, he just arrives home to make dinner, help Ben with homework and then go to sleep. 

Peter took a deep breath when he tried several times to start the car. He couldn't. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and turned off the music. 

"What happened?" His brother asked. 

He looked at him and gave him a forced smile, "Just the car being naughty again," He lowered his gaze and sighed nervously, "Ben... I think we won't be going to the planetarium today." 

"Why?" Ben sounded upset. 

Peter wants to say that he doesn't have enough money and that he needs to pay for the car to get fixed, that is a priority for the moment. But, he didn't say anything of that, instead, he murmured:

"I'm sorry, okay?" 

Ben shrugged and leaned back against his seat heavily. 

"I will take you next weekend, I swear," Peter turned to look at him and tried to make Ben look at him, but Peter's hand was pushed away carefully. Peter's chest clenched, "We can order pizza, sleep late today and watch a movie. How's do that sounds, huh?" 

His brother shrugged again and Peter stayed quiet for a moment. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Then, Ben looked at him and shook his head, before turning on his side in the seat, his back faced Peter. 

And, Peter could just squeeze Ben's shoulder shortly, trying to be comforting, before he had to call someone to come to pick up his car. 

. 

Wade was laying down under a car, his forehead was glistening with sweat and he kept brushing it with the back of his hand to avoid getting oil, his shirt is dirty enough already. 

Then, he thought he was imagined when he heard a familiar voice. He actually frowned and slid away from under the car flexibly, he stood up and to his fortunate surprise Peter was standing outside the opened gate with his little brother beside him. He was talking to his boss Nathan as he went outside too where Peter's car was parked. 

He watched the way Peter didn't have his hair perfectly combed like he usually does and how well casual clothing fits him. 

Wade walked towards them with a cloth in-between his hands, wiping and trying to scrub away dirt. He heard Nathan's voice becoming clearer as he approached. 

"–I'm sure it's not something we can't fix," Nathan was saying distractedly as he opened the hood of the car. 

Peter looked behind Nathan when he spotted Wade, he was biting his nails anxiously and Wade looked at him carefully. Peter waved at him. 

"Hey," Wade's lips quirked upwards lightly. 

"Hey," Peter smiled shyly.

"How are you?" 

"Good. You?" Peter nodded. 

"Fine," Wade's smile widened the slightest bit.

Peter didn't stop staring and neither did Wade. 

Nathan was looking at them with confusion before he signaled at the space between them with his hand, "You two know each other?" 

"We're neighbors," Peter explained, "Wade told me about this garage, actually." 

Wade nodded, "Peter and Ben," He pointed at the two boys before he started backing away, he looked down at Ben and said, "Wanna see how I change a tire?" 

Ben nodded enthusiastically and looked up at Peter for permission. Peter nodded and mouthed a 'go' with a fond little grin on his face. Wade waved at him and left with Ben. 

Peter waited for Nathan to examine the car, he stood aside and watched him unscrewing things and opening lids. Peter didn't know what he was doing, so he distracted himself with looking at Wade inside the garage kneeling on the ground, Ben was beside him, asking and pointing about what Wade was doing to the car. Wade explained patiently and let Ben help him unscrew a tire from its place. 

Ben seemed excited and amazed, he kept looking back at Peter and showing him what he was doing. 

Peter was giggling quietly as he watched his brother and Wade. 

"Well," Nathan sighed while wiping away sweat off his hairline, "It appears that the radiator needs to be changed so I'll have to keep the car until tomorrow." 

Peter bit his top lip. He really thought it could be fixed today, but he nodded, understanding anyways, "Can I call a cab from here?" 

"Of course," The man shrugged, he then frowned and chuckled, "Wait, what am I saying? You and the kid are neighbors, right? I'm sure he can take you home–"

"Oh, no," Peter raised a hand and shook his head, "I feel bad about that." 

"Nonsense, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be happy to do it," Nathan waved dismissively and pointed back at Wade, "He's a good guy." He said reassuringly. 

Peter smiled timidly. He knows Wade is a good guy. 

"Hey, kid!" Nathan yelled, "Come over here for a second, will ya?" 

"He's a weird but good guy," The man smiled, "Sometimes you gotta force a conversation out of him but when you do –Dear Lord you can't shut him up." 

Peter giggled and looked at Wade's direction. 

Wade dropped some tools on the ground and walked back, Ben run towards Peter and it made him stumble a little because he was hugging his waist and clinging to Peter like he always does. 

Peter looked at Wade and he was already looking at him. His smile was small and his eyes were soft, he eyed Peter's face. Peter's stomach fluttered and he had to lower his gaze to stop himself from blushing. 

"It looks like we have a bigger problem than I thought," Nathan admitted once Wade was there, "We're gonna have to keep the car. So, I offered you to take Peter and Ben home," He nodded at Wade, "That'd be okay?" 

Wade looked at his boss and then at Peter, when he did, he was still smiling softly, "Sure, yeah." 

Peter bit his lip and said a small thank you. 

Nathan clapped once and started closing the hood of Peter's car. 

"I don't have wheels... In my car," Wade said awkwardly, "One thing you should know about me, I guess." 

"What?" Peter laughed and covered his mouth with his palm quickly. 

"Well, put the tires, come on," Nathan looked at Wade weirdly. 

Wade rolled his eyes and nodded at Peter, "You have five minutes?"

Peter hummed. He hugged Ben close to him as he watched Wade hurrying up to make his car usable. 

. 

They were silent when Wade was driving, not even the radio was on. Oddly enough, it wasn't awkward. Peter stared at Wade briefly as he drove and grinned with shut lips, Wade pretended he didn't notice. His mouth ached to speak, his ears could bleed from the wants of hearing Peter speak and his hand could shake with the instinct of reaching over and resting his palm on Peter's knee. 

But, Wade didn't know what they could talk about. He had something else in mind. 

"Hey." 

Peter turned to look at him. The sun made his brown hair turn golden. He looks so pretty, if a boy could be pretty. Wade thinks they can, Peter is. 

"Wanna see something cool?" He took his eyes away from the road to give Peter a smile. 

Then, Peter raised his eyebrows slightly, he looked back and watched Ben. Ben nodded fastly and Peter's lips quirked up, he looked at Wade and then back outside the window. 

L.A seemed pretty today. 

"Yeah."

Wade's heart skipped a bit. He accelerated until wind started messing up their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed :) let me know if you like shorter or longer chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Peter doesn't know how he came across him or why. But, he will enjoy whatever this is and is happening, for as long as he can. And, he hopes Wade stays. 

The attraction is evident. 

Almost insolently obvious.

Wade came to that conclusion. 

They don't need to say anything, they don't need to confess anything, talk about it even. It's enough with the way they look at each other, the way Peter's smiled at him and Wade stares at him. Even, back then when they didn't speak only shared polite gestures. There's been always... _Something._

Wade hasn't felt like this in a while. He hasn't allowed himself to. But, weirdly enough, having this feeling towards Peter feels okay. He is trusting and relying upon, maybe he shouldn't because this could end up with him misinterpreting things and Peter was just being friendly all along. 

But –that can't be it. 

Not when he took Peter and his brother to the L.A sewers where there is no one to bother and for him to drive freely. He has never taken someone here, he realized that when he looked at Peter briefly and saw Peter laughing and trying to fix back his hair, fighting with the slight wind. 

But, Wade felt happy. 

Ben and Peter acted like excited children, at some point Ben switched to Peter's lap and Peter held him tightly whenever Wade accelerated, they kept pointing at things and Peter would kiss his brother's head fondly –Peter looked even younger without the preoccupied frown he wears quite often, he looked carefree and like a kid his age. He finally looked like the brother, not the parent.

Peter smiled at Wade, with the sun illuminating his side and making his eyes squint, his hair was all over his forehead, he looked nice and he was only looking at Wade and –Oh, Wade was so gone. 

. 

They ended up hanging out at the beach. Wade doesn't really like the beach but Peter does, that was enough to convince him. He enjoyed watching Peter running with his brother and rolling around in the sand, it made Wade smile and chuckle as he sat with his hands behind him, carrying his weight, he contemplated the sight before him. 

Wade came to another conclusion –He likes Peter and he likes watching him, he likes hanging out with him and helping him and his brother. It's weird. He feels weird.

He has never become infatuated with someone so fast. But, he guesses is alright. 

Then, Peter flopped down next to him on the sand. He panted and imitated Wade's position and looked at him. 

"Hey," Peter smiled. 

Wade did the same, "Having fun?" 

He chuckled, "A bit much." 

They turned to look at Ben who was now playing with some kids and their dog. 

"He's crazy, huh?" Peter said after a moment, "Oh, my God, he wore me out." 

Wade's smile prevailed as he nodded. They fell in silence again, the sea emitting noise made Wade calm, like the golden sun turning orange and less burning. Unexpectedly, Peter spoke again. 

"Sometimes I forget he's my brother," He sighed, "Like, I don't even act like his brother anymore. I act like a parent now. I have to," He shrugged. 

Wade hesitated to speak, he mumbled, "He seems to really love you, Peter," 

"I love him too," Peter smiled, softly, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." 

Silence again. It wasn't awkward. 

Wade nodded and spoke, "Can I tell you something?"

The boy hummed. 

"When I first saw you, I thought Ben was your son," Wade said embarrassedly. 

"I get that a lot," Peter laughed, "You have no idea." 

"You do look alike," Wade grinned and shrugged effortlessly. 

"Yeah," Peter sighed slowly. 

"So," Wade looked at him, "Ben told me about the planetarium trip." 

Peter nodded and hugged his legs close to his chest, he rested his chin on his knee, "That was the plan but my car stopped working. Like always," He frowned slightly, "What did Ben tell you?" 

"Uh, just that he really wanted to go," Wade said. He left out the part where Ben told him he was angry, just because he didn't want to make Peter feel bad. 

"Yeah," Peter clicked his tongue and shook his head, "I promised him to. Now I won't be able to take him until next weekend when I get my paycheck –Ben deserves it. I feel bad already that it didn't happen today," He raised his eyebrows, "But, shit happens, you know." 

Wade bit the inside of his cheek as he thought for a second, "I can take you both tomorrow." 

Peter looked at him funnily, "To the planetarium?" 

"Sure." 

The boy chuckled, he looked suspicious, "Are you serious?" 

"Of course," Wade nodded, "I'd love to take you. It'd be fun. If you want, Peter." 

"It would be fun," Peter repeated, assertively, he bit his lip and grinned shyly up at Wade, "Okay, yeah." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yep." 

Peter pretended to shift and got closer. Wade noticed. He got closer too and they couldn't help but smile. Peter tilted his head and spoke after a minute. 

"Why are you so nice to us, Wade?" 

"Because you're nice to me," Wade looked at the sea. 

"Everyone sucks in the building but you," Peter admitted. 

Just when Wade was about to answer, Ben came running towards Peter and he threw himself at him, almost making Peter fall back on the sand. Peter caught him and playfully started blowing raspberries on his cheeks. Ben laughed loudly and Wade smiled. 

Wade's hands brushed with Peter's on accident. 

He wished he could just reach in and held it in his own as they walked back to his car. 

. 

Wade carried Ben when they arrived to their building, he fell asleep and he didn't hesitate in helping Peter. Peter didn't argue. 

Peter just stared and he _couldn't_ stop staring. Because he was too tired to be beaming but his lips formed into a lazy, fond smile as he walked behind Wade and saw him placing his jacket onto his little brother's body. Wade treat him carefully and kindly like he treats Peter. Wade does so by asking for anything back, just because he wants to, he doesn't expect a favor in exchange and Peter still doesn't know how he found someone that just likes to help without asking for Peter to return the favor. 

He is used to dealing with people like Beck. 

Wade is nothing like Beck. 

Wade is Wade, he is weird and nice, he is so sweet and kind that proved Nathan's confession. Wade is a good guy. 

And Peter doesn't know how he came across him or why. But, he will enjoy whatever this is and is happening, for as long as he can. And, he hopes Wade _stays._

"Thank you," Peter whispered and rubbed Wade's back when he placed a sleeping Ben on his bed. 

Wade leaned against the door and guarded his hands inside his jeans pocket. Peter felt him watching as he slid off his brother's shoes and covered him with a duvet. 

"Here," Peter handed Wade his jacket. 

The man grabbed it as they walked to the living room. They were silent, Wade was caught looking at the side of Peter's face and he smiled shyly when Peter looked down quickly. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" 

Wade shook his head, "It's okay. I should be going already." 

Peter hummed and crossed his arms, "It's kinda late." 

"Yeah," The stood just before the front door. 

Peter smiled at him, "We really enjoyed today," He pushed his hair back and looked away, "I really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad, Peter," Wade's lips twitched. 

"Thank you, Wade," Peter stepped closer, his gaze is still downwards.

"It's nothing." 

Peter finally looked at him, he smiled slightly. 

"I had fun," Wade admitted. 

The boy nodded, he wasn't saying anything.

The quietness got a little awkward and Wade didn't know what to do or say anymore. He pointed at the door and smiled nervously, "I should go." 

"I –Yeah," Peter's arm flopped on his side before he opened the door for Wade. Peter wished Wade could stay a little longer.

"Thanks again for today," He murmured. 

Wade raised an awkward hand, "I'll see you tomorrow. If the planetarium thing is still up." 

"It is," Peter nodded quickly.

"Okay," Wade nodded too.

He sighed and turned around. Peter shut the door softly and Wade stood there. He didn't move or walk. He just stared ahead –Peter's back rested against the wood as soon as Wade left, he looked up at the ceiling and scrunched up his face in frustration. He wasn't moving either. They couldn't.

Wade felt stupid. Peter felt stupid. 

They could have done so much more. But, they didn't. 

Peter blew out a breath and was quick to face the door again. Wade did the same, he gave a step in and looked at it as if it would start moving unexpectedly. Peter pushed back his hair again and thought for a second before he opened the fastly, quickly stepping outside.

But, he collided with Wade who had a raised hand as if he was going to knock, their chest touched and they stumbled. It kinda hurt but Wade was looking down at him with this funny, admiring stare. Peter couldn't look away. Peter felt hands on his arms to steady him and Wade chuckled. 

"Were you going somewhere–"

Peter didn't let him finish.

Because he was leaning in a bit too fastly and carelessly, he was wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and standing on his tiptoes while pulling Wade down. It was hasty and blinding, Peter connected their lips and breathed against him. Wade jumped slightly and his breath got cut off. Their lips were cold but they turned warm. It was just a long peck as if none of them knew what to do or how to react before the simplest kiss of the world. But –

It was too good and almost perfect. It felt right and they are finally doing it. After the stares, touches and awkward flirting. 

And Wade seems to hold Peter as if he was something precious and Peter wanted to just cling to him. 

Peter pulled away, their lips smacked slightly and he blushed at the sound. Wade's lips shifted into a timid smile, Peter's did too. They were still holding each other until Wade sighed and let go of Peter's sides.

Peter raised his fingers to play with his bottom lip, as he stepped back. Wade lunged forward and kissed him again. Leaving Peter breathless, it was for three seconds. Wade's hand rested on the small of his back and it felt comforting.

They separated and they couldn't keep a straight face. They didn't want to. 

The hallway was empty and Wade just looked so good under dimmed light. Peter smiled and looked down for a second. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Wade said lowly. 

"Bye, Wade," Peter started walking backward, his fingers played with his lips again.

Wade just nodded at him once and eyed him for a moment with a small smile, before he turned around. Peter wanted to feel him again, but he shut the door instead. He covered his face and to not feel stupid because of the wide grin taking over his face, he leaned back against the door and heard his heartbeat still beating fast. 

He closed his lips and crossed his arms, he stared at the floor and thought about hazel eyes and light brown hair. 

"What are you doing?" Ben's voice interrupted him. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing." 

Peter was still smiling as he walked towards him, he felt weird like his feet weren't feeling heavy and he could almost float. Maybe he was just too tired.

"I'm hungry," Ben hugged him and Peter kissed the top of his head longingly. 

"That woke you up?" 

Ben nodded and then looked up at him, "Is Wade gone?"

Peter hummed.

"I like Wade," Ben said. 

Peter closed his eyes.

"Yeah... me too."


End file.
